


Forgiveness

by mesoquatic



Category: Lizard Boy - Huertas
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, just like a smudge, minimal angst, minimal dialogue, sleeping, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Cary fucked up but Trevor was still there.aka: Bird, Jasper, and Josh are gonna jump start this fandom.





	Forgiveness

The first time Trevor stayed the night, Cary made a giant mistake. He watched as Trevor, shirtless, tried to sleep next to him as he worked on the computer. Even after all the countless reassurances from Trevor that his skin was there to stay, Cary needed that one last push.

He grabbed his water bottle to take a sip before pouring just the slightest on his hand. He sat there for just for a second, debating whether it was something that he should do or not. It crossed so many barriers but he needed to know. No, he never needed to know. Trevor’s words should have been enough. It’s not a costume.

But he did it anyway. He did it, letting it drip on Trevor’s skin before wiping it away. It was maybe too hard to have been an accident. He smiled but it turned right back down as he saw Trevor sit right up. He glared as he got out of the bed. For those few seconds, Cary was convinced he messed up.

Trevor, luckily enough, only pulled on his sweatshirt and got back in bed, noticeably slightly farther away. It was like that for weeks after and there were so many countless nights where Cary froze so Trevor didn’t sweat himself to death. As cold as it would get, it made him sleep easier to know Trevor was sleeping fine.

After winter and well into spring, Trevor was still there. They never cuddled together, only shared the bed. As much as it must have looked bad to the outside eye, they were comfortable as is. They still spent most of their days together. Granted, Trevor prefers to cover his skin as much as possible, great in Seattle weather and being right on the Puget Sound. They never held hands after that one night, but it was okay. As touch craved as Cary was, he could and would wait for Trevor.

Then it happened. One night in May, right after Cary put his computer away for the night, he laid down. He was about to fall asleep when Trevor started to move. Must be just readjusting, he told himself, or getting a snack.

Then Trevor was nestled right in against him. He froze, clearly panicking Trevor who started to move away. Cary hesitated for just a second before holding on to Trevor and his hand. The wait was well worth it. All of those countless nights felt like years ago.

It was weeks before Cary saw Trevor going to bed without his shirt on. That night, Cary grabbed his hand and held it tightly, smiling as he looked down at Trevor to apologize. He apologized for his reckless ideas and how he didn’t trust him at first. He apologized for everything he must have done wrong for months and thanked Trevor for staying.

And three words made him smile through all of his tears.

“I forgive you.”


End file.
